What You Waiting For?
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2004 |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) |effort = (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) 1 (Remake) |dg = |mashup = Sweat Mashup (JD3) |mode = Solo |pc = to to (Remake) |gc = to Cyan/Aqua to (Remake) |lc = Pink (PS3) (Remake) |pictos = 84 (Classic) 53 (Mashup) |dura = 3:45 |nowc = WhatYouWait |audio = |perf = Emmanuelle Soum }}"What You Waiting For?" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with hot pink poofy hair with yellow highlights. She wears a yellow dress with streaks of purple, some shaped liked arrows and some wavy lines coming out from the center of the skirt reaching out until the end. The center of the skirt itself has a purple triangle where the wavy lines come from. She also wears yellow boots with a purple rim and a pink bracelet on her left hand. During the chorus, her dress turns light blue and the streaks turn dark red. Her boots also turn blue with a red rim, and the highlights on her hair also turn light blue. She has a pink outline. Just Dance 2015 In the coach selection image for the Mashup of Maps, she looks more realistic. Her face is clearly visible, and the streaks on her dress during the verses and bridge are slightly more reddish. She now has a blue outline. Remake In the remake, she is in a darker hue and her face is no longer visible. The rim of her boots during the verses and bridge are now dark blue. She has a blue outline like in the coach selection image. whatyouwait_jd3 coach_1_big.png|Original Whatyouwait coach 12x.png|Just Dance 2015 (From Maps' Mashup) whatyouwait jdu coach 1.png|Remake Background The background seems to be a clock. In the first verse, the clock's color is pink and when the chorus begins, the color scheme changes to blue. There are clouds which change from pink to stormy blue and clockwork and gears in the far background. The dancer is standing on a platform which seems to be a clock. There is more animation in the Xbox 360 background. Mashup What You Waiting For? has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. Dancers *''Maniac'' *''Pump It'' *''Skin-To-Skin'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Party Rock Anthem'' *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) *Maniac GM *Pump It *Skin-To-Skin *I Was Made For Loving' You (Sweat) Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves (1 in the remake) in this routine: Gold Move 1: Jerk your right shoulder such that it goes up and down once with your left arm down. This Gold Move is only available on . Gold Move 2/Gold Move (Remake): Straighten your body and slam your arms down whilst standing still. Whatyouwait gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 ( only) Whatyouwait gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Gold Move (Remake) Whatyouwait gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 ( only) in-game Whatyouwait gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 Gold Move (Remake) in-game Sweat Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Sweat Mashup: Gold Move: Raise your hands in a circular motion (Maniac). Maniac gm 3.png|Gold Move (Maniac) Whatyouwaitingmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups What You Waiting For? appears in the following Mashups: *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Maps'' (Best of JD 3) *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) *''Super Bass'' Captions What You Waiting For? appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Be Free *Chosen *Dream Doll *Headache *No No No! *Pull Me *Punch 'N' Stomp *Temper Tantrum *Victory Step Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Gwen Stefani in the series. *"H*e" and "damn" are censored. *The line "Back into Japan" is misinterpreted as "Back and do Japan". *On Xbox 360, the coach s hair occasionally glitches as it turns purple when she bends. *The beta routine had a different choreography, which was removed for unknown reasons. Part of it can be viewed in the preview here. **The pictograms in the beta routine from the preview were also not in sync. ***Also, the first pictogram in the preview is incorrect. *The top two arrow-stripes on the dancer s dress were green but, in the final release they were purple like the others. *The second Gold Move sometimes appears to have a shorter delay between the in-shine and the aftershine on Xbox 360: if the move is performed correctly, then the aftershine will appear immediately after the pictogram fades and after the in-shine finishes, but not as fast as the Wii and PS3. *The coach makes a cameo in the background for the Classic routine of Just Dance. *There is a glitch where the coach s legs turn purple when she does a certain move. *In the Mashup, Party Rock Anthem s pictograms are orange instead of light blue, Maniac s pictograms are reddish instead of purple, and Skin-To-Skin s pictograms are in a different shade of green. **Additionally, the pictogram after the Mashup s Gold Move appears seven beats late on Xbox 360 versions of the game. *This coach was featured in the "Guinness World Records: Gamer s Edition 2014" along with a scene from Kiss You under Dance. *To get the avatar for this in , save data from at least one of the first four games must be present. Because of this, the avatar is not obtainable on the Xbox One or PlayStation 4. *There are four versions of the song: the explicit version, the clean version, the extended explicit version and the extended clean version. The game uses the second which removes the "h*e" such that "Take a chance you stupid h*e" becomes "Take a chance you stupid". *This dancer is featured on the PAL boxart. *The Mashup for is the first unlockable Sweat Mashup in game. *'' '' (Sweat Mashup) has the fewest unique dancers, with 5. *If is the second, third or fourth song in any given Solo Medley, the Gold Move sound effect will not play. *The clock where the coach dances on is different between Wii and PS3: on Wii, it is dark red in the verses and dark blue in the chorus, and it reflects the sky; on PS3, it is reddish-brown in the verses and aqua in the chorus, and it does not reflect anything. *On Xbox 360, the first pictograms of the routine slide much slower than the others. *Despite the fact that the song appears in the teaser for , the song is currently not available for the service. **Additionally, the square in the teaser is actually the square found in the files. *There is a mistake in the square; both the dancer s bracelet and glove are shown on the right hand when the bracelet is actually on the left. ** Additionally, the dancer has a blue outline in the half-coach and in the remade version, but in the remade square, the outline is still pink. *There is a pictogram on the Xbox 360 version of that does not appear on other consoles, nor in the remake. This pictogram has a thicker and rougher outline than any of the other pictograms. Gallery Game Files whatyouwait jd3 cover generic.jpg|''What You Waiting For?'' Whatyouwaitmu cover generic.png|''What You Waiting For?'' (Sweat Mashup) Whatyouwait jdu cover generic.png|''What You Waiting For?'' (Remake) Whatyouwait jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Whatyouwait jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games whatyouwait pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots SJDP41-36.png|''What You Waiting For?'' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-37.png| coach selection screen (Wii) whatyouwait jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png|Classic s coach selection screen (Xbox 360) whatyouwaitmu coachmenu wii.png|Mashup s coach selection screen (Wii) Justdance whatyouwait easteregg.jpg|'' '' in the background of Just Dance Promotional Images Whatyouwait promo coach.png Whatyouwait xbox360 boxart.jpg|The coach on the Xbox 360 boxart Whatyouwait katyperry code.jpg Whatyouwait wii boxart back.jpg|The coach on the back of the Wii boxart Beta Elements Whatyouwait promo gameplay 1.jpg|Beta screenshot (note Baby s player name) Whatyouwait promo gameplay 2.jpg|Beta version Whatyouwait beta.jpg|Another Beta gameplay, with much fewer details than the final version Whatyouwait beta 2.jpg|Another Beta picture Whatyouwait beta choreo 1.png|Another beta footage image Whatyouwait beta choreo 2.png|Another beta photo whatyouwait beta color scheme.PNG|Beta color scheme (green and red) Whatyouwait beta color scheme 2.png whatyouwait promo gameplay 3.jpg|Beta gameplay with different color scheme and late pictogram Others Whatyouwait leg glitch.png|Glitch with the coach s legs Jd3 pal boxart.jpg|The coach on the PAL boxart WhatYouWait xbox360 picto.jpeg|Pictogram that is only on Xbox 360 Videos Official Music Video Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? (Clean Version) Teasers What You Waiting For? - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' What You Waiting For? - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) What You Waiting For? - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) 'Mashup' What You Waiting For? (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) What You Waiting For? (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions What You Waiting For? - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Just Dance What You Waiting For No Hud References Site Navigation de:What You Waiting For? en:What You Waiting For? Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 3 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Gwen Stefani Categoría:2000s Categoría:Canciones con Mashups Categoría:Canciones con Sweat Mashups